Naruto ReWritten
by TheTakahashiTwins
Summary: Shiro and Akari Takahashi are two sisters who are at risk of being killed in their village so they flee to Konaha. Shiro has a dark secret.epic sakura/sasuke bashing in later chapters eventual pairings naruhina,kibaxoc,gaaraxoc,shikatema THIS A FANFICTION WITH OC'S.
1. Chapter 1:Meet The Twins

_**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE TWINS**_

"Akari." I heard a soft voice say

"Akari." I heard the voice say again slightly louder

"AKARI WAKE UP!" I heard my sister's voice scream in my ear causing me to fall of my bed landing face first on the hard wood floor. I groand picking myself off the floor I looked up to see a tall girl with waist length hair and bright green eyes. My sister Shiro

"Isn't there an easier way to get me up in the morning?" I asked feeling the soon to be bruise on my head. "Not really." She replied helping me off of the floor "…Also oto-san wants to talk to you…something about a mission I think." She continued "See you in five." she said leaving the room quietly.

"_Oh joy."_ I thought grabbing a pair of pants and my vest I headed into my bathroom quickly changing into my training gear. I took a brush through my short brown hair after I was done I left my room heading to the dining area there I saw my father, sister, and other clan members.

I could clearly see the look of fear on my sister's face. I took the seat closest to her and turned to my father "o-ohayo oto-san." I said a smile on my face "Akari." The middle aged man started off. _"__Uh-oh this can't be good." _I thought noticing the frown on my father's face

"I have some bad news for both you and your sister." He started off again _"__I CALLED IT." _I screamed inside my head "Well as you may know the village leader _pain_ has been in charge of the village for several years now." His voice sounding sad. Hearing _that _man's name sent a chill up my spine. "We believe he may or may not plan to assassinate the both of you."

"WHAT!" Both me and my sister screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THINK?!" Shiro screamed again towards our father "we aren't quite sure but it would be wise if you moved to a different village at least until all of this clears up." He said keeping his cool "When exactly do we leave then?" I asked nervously.

"Today." He said coldly "you will get packed immediately." he said shooing us away.

_**Normal pov**_

"Nee-Chan where are we moving anyways?" Akari asked following her older sister into their room "I don't quite no Akari we'll have to ask hopefully it's not too Far." She said poking her head under her bed "hey do you know where my bag is?" she asked looking under both beds

"Nee-Chan its right here." Akari said picking up a large black back pack off of the floor. "oh I knew that." She joked taking here backpack packing it with cloths and several different scrolls-Akari doing the same thing-.

"Nee-Chan I'm scared what if someone is after us?" Akari asked fear in her voice. "Then we'll do what we were trained to do." She said handing what looked like a large katana sword case to her sister "you'll be needing this." she said smiling "thanks shiro well I'm all packed up I'll go talk to oto-san." Akari said heading towards the door.

_**Several hours later**_

"_Konoha of all places" _Shiro thought angrily to herself both her and her sister walking into the denser part of the forest. "Nee-Chan you need to relax." Akari stated

"I know but Konoha is like a bazillion miles away." shiro said throwing her arms up in the air "nee-Chan it's probably only a few months travel." Akari said tightening the belt witch held her sword to her waist tighter so it wouldn't fall off

Just then shiro could hear a rustling noise behind them "did you hear that?" shiro asked turning around "Hear what?" Akari replied turning her head as well behind the two girls stood three masked ninjas towering above them

Akari readied herself with her katana while shiro armed herself with several different kunai the young girl looks to her older sister seeing a menacing look on her face

That's when the un-named ninjas pounced at the two girls there was a large flash of light as smoke went up, shiro felt a slashing pain in her left arm and her lower calf when the smoke cleared shiro looked to the ground to see her sisters near death body as well as the three un-known ninjas nearby. Anger filled her body her eyes turning into purple slits as everything went dark

When the darkness lifted from the girl she could clearly see the ninja attackers dead in front of her she then ran to her sister's lifeless body there were kunais poking out of her bruised body along with various other injuries, her breathing was rigid and slow.

Shiro picked up the injured girl and ran to the gates of kusa. When the villagers saw the head band around shiro's forehead they all hid due to the menacing leader pain. She ran to the nearest building villagers could see the two girls in front of them they were scared but noticed the injured girl "please help her." shiro almost cried out the people she met led her to a nearby hospital where they took Akari's body into a nearby room

"Please save her, please." shiro said below a whisper

_**Three days later**_

Shiro sat by her younger sister not getting up until she woke up "I'm so sorry onee-chan" shiro kept repeating to the young girl just as Akari started to stir

When Akari woke up all she could think was_ "__where are we_" she turned to her sister to see multiple burn marks all over her body shiro was clenching her hands grinding her teeth "Akari don't look at me like that I have a demon in me and I thought you were going to die." she said through clenched teeth

"I-I'm so sorry shiro." she said her voice trembling from her wounds "but we need to get to Konoha a sap I'm going to get a nurse to come and check on you I'll be right back." Said a still angered shiro

When the nurse came in and finished her inspection of Akari she said it was too dangerous to go to Konoha this injured "I'll have to get you some crutches so you'll be able to walk I will also have to see if I can get you transported there she said to both girls leaving the room afterwards

_**Meanwhile in Konoha forest**_

"I'm SO BORED!" a young inuzuka boy cried out "kiba we're on a mission be quiet" his sensei said hitting the back of his head. "K-kiba-kun, k-kurenai-sensei is r-right w-were just supposed t-to escort some people into t-the v-v-village." a young hyuuga girl said with a light blush on her cheeks

"I know hinata but it's so boring out here…who are we waiting for any ways?" kiba asked picking up a small dog and placing him on his head "well if you hadn't of ran off earlier you could have seen the pictures." his sensei said looking for them in her kunai pouch "here." She said handing him two pictures

Kiba stared intensely at the pictures one was of a girl with long brown hair going down to her waist with her headband around her forehead with bright green eyes wearing an open vest with a fishnet suit underneath it covering most of her skin the clan symbol on her left arm caught his eye though it was a black circle with a red slash going through it

He looked at the other picture to see a younger girl possibly by a year or two. With short brown hair going a little past her shoulders with pale blue eyes and her head band around her neck causing her bangs to cover part of her eyes she was wearing an identical outfit to the other girl but the vest was closed instead.

_"Wow these two are beautiful"_ kiba thought but he was cut out if his thoughts when they all heard a loud crashing noise

"I-I'll go see what that was." Kiba said with a light blush on his cheeks. He then ran towards the noise where he could hear talking

When he finally made it there he saw the same two girls stuck in the tree "A-A little help hear." the younger one said she was stuck because her vest caught on one of the branches

"Uh hi" the other girl said picking herself of the ground "hey do you mind helping me get my sister out of the tree?" she asked walking up the tree pulling on her little sister's vest

"Shiro I swear to kami don't pull on it" Akari begged feeling herself starting to slip "Too late." Shiro said as she dropped her sister onto kiba

Akari let out a large "eep" "I-I'm s-sorry" she said scooting away but hurting her leg again in the process "nee-chan where are my crutches?" Akari asked trying to support her self

"Y'mean these?" shiro said dropping the already broken crutches on to the ground "REALLY" Akari almost screamed "Um hey do you need some help?" kiba asked walking up to the girl "Sure th-thanks." Akari said blushing lightly

"So what's your name I'm Kiba." the young boy said picking the girl up "I'm Akari and that's my sister shiro up there." She said pointing upward "sup" she said poking her head out of the tree

"Shiro get down here" Akari called to her older sister "fine" shiro whined jumping from the tree landing easily "your no fun" shiro pouted

"C'mon I'll show you my team" the inuzuka said before taking off but then stopped in his tracks "um sorry forgot your injured let me help you." he said slinging her arm around his shoulder

"Um t-thanks" Akari said blushing lightly

_"I smell a love interest"_ shiro thought catching up with them

"Well this is my team" kiba said enthusiastically pointing to his sensei and two others "it's a pleasure to meet you um-" "just call me Akari and this is shiro" Akari said cutting kurenai off. "yes of course well this as you may know is kiba and this is hinata-" kurenai said pointing to a short raven haired girl with a large baggy jacket "-and this is shino" she said pointing to a tall boy with curly black hair and sun glasses covering his eyes and a high collared jacket covering his face.

_"Wow creepy much_" both Akari and Shiro thought.

"Well we should be leaving tomorrow so why don't you two pitch your tent and we-" she was cut off by shiro this time "why can't we go to Konoha right now" shiro asked folding her arms in front of her chest "because" the black haired women said starting her sentence again "if you hadn't noticed its sunset now and Konoha is another two hour walk from here" she said

"Really" Akari said "I never noticed, oh well shiro help me set up the tent" "fine" shiro whined

_2 hours later_

Shiro laid her head down in her sleeping bag she looked over to her sister she was knocked out dead asleep shiro on the other hand was wide awake and couldn't sleep you'd think she'd be tired after not sleeping for three days waiting for her sister but she just wasn't tired she closed her eyes one last time and started to dose until a horrible scene popped into her head she would have started screaming if she hadn't seen it before it was a horrible gory scene a large beast attacking her sister who was that beast you may ask? That beast was shiro

* * *

Shiro:so what'd you all think

Akari:next should be update next week...maybe

Hinata:p-please r-review


	2. Chapter 2:Hotspring Catastraphe

Chapter 2 Hot spring catastrophe

Sorry for taking so long to update our computers are stupid and we are procrastinating

Akari: yeah don't we have an essay due tomorrow?

Shiro:…Crap…on with chapter 2*sigh*

The two siblings exited the Hokage's office Shiro, with an extremely angered expression. "I can't believe the Hokage lost our forms, "she grumbled, "Now we are Gennin again!"

After the short "conversation" Kiba and Hinata poked their heads around the hallway to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"We've been demoted," Akari sighed glumly.

"W-well w-what rank were you?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Anbu." Shiro and Akari said in unison.

"How is that possible?" Kiba exclaimed "We are the same age how are you several ranks ahead of us?"

"Well you see Kiba we have had special training since we were very small" Akari answered seriously.

"So subject change. Do you think you could help us find our new apartment, the Hokage wrote down the address for us." Shiro asked, while she handed a small piece of paper to Hinata.

"S-sure…." Hinata said reading the address. "A-ano I know where this address is."

"Great let's go!" Shiro exclaimed running through the halls to the outside.

"Does she do this often?" Kiba asked holding Akamaru to his chest

"You have no idea" Akari sighed "Do you mind helping me?" She asked trying to balance herself on the wall.

"No problem" He said slinging her arm over his shoulder.

20 Minutes later the group of four was nearing the apartment complex.

"So I've been meaning to ask something, where is Shino?" Akari asked taking note of the missing Gennin.

"He said he had to go home, some clan related work he had to finish." Kiba said to her

"A-ano we're h-here." Hinata said shyly pointing to the large complex in front of her

"It's amazing you knew how to get here." Kiba said sarcastically with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't even want to know. Let's just get up to the apartment." Shiro said annoyed.

"Ok, ok we will," Kiba said slightly surprised by the brunette's sudden change of attitude.

The group of four walked up the stairs and Shiro fished out the key in her shorts pocket placing it in the door and opening the door looking in then running in with her old bubbly attitude.

"This place is so cool!" Shiro shouted in excitement.

"Umm… Akari is Shiro bipolar or something?" Kiba asked in a whisper while staring at the 14 year old running in and out of the rooms.

"Yes very much so." Akari answered in a casual manner.

Shiro walked back to the front door where the other three ninja still stood.

"Ok I'm done exploring for now how 'bout we get Akari some new crutches. That way Kiba here doesn't have to keep holding on to her." Shiro said in a menacing yet bored tone.

"Shiro stop ok" Akari said slightly embarrassed.

"Fine whatever you say little miss clan heir." Shiro said putting her hands up as if surrendering.

The four young ninja walk towards the village hospital.

15 minutes later

As the three ninja waited for Akari to come back Shiro asked an interesting question, "Is there a hot spring around this village that we could go to today?"

"y-yeah I know of one" Hinata answered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Cool could you show us there later? Great hey Akari we are gonna go to a hot spring with Hinata-chan here!" Shiro said with her same old happy attitude.

"cool the sulfur bath should help with my wounds. Thanks so much Hinata" Akari answered with happiness.

That's when Kiba and Shiro asked if anyone else they heard stomping and saw the approaching turned up dirt. That's when they saw a blur of orange and yellow dashing towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled the blond. But it was to late for Shiro to move as he collided into the tall brunette knocking them both to the ground.

"What the heck kid?!Why did you-" Shiro was interrupted by a blare of pink punching the blonde off of her and into a nearby wall.

"umm I kind of need an explanation as to why he ran into me and why you punched him pinkey." Shiro said sounding slightly pissed off at the moment.

"Excuse me what did you just call me? Anyway Naruto decided to be an ass and calling my Sasuke gay, I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura said.

"whatever you say forehead" Shiro said getting up and dusting of her clothes then walking over to Naruto to see if he was alive. He was "YO Blondie you wanna die" Shiro asked eyes flashing a brilliant purple then turning back to its original green color.

Naruto jumped up after seeing her eyes change color and bowed down to her and apologized. Everyone who was watching this occur were very frightened by the occurrence of what just happened except for Akari who seemed very annoyed at all of the event that just happened. That's was when a dark haired boy whose hair resembled a ducks butt said, "Nice dobe you got threated by two girls in the matter of two minutes" he finished with a smirk on his face.

"And who are you duck ass?" asked a still pissed of Shiro whose eyes flashed purple once again which made the raven look shocked for once.

"what exactly are you" he mumbled, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha the last of my clan who are you?" he asked with more power in his voice.

"I am Shiro Takahashi and my sister over there is Akari Takahashi we are new to this village ,baka" Shiro answered pointing to Akari. When she turned around she was back to her normal self and she skipped over to Hinata, " So you ready to show us to the hot spring?" she asked as if she was only with Hinata.

"You guys are going to the hot springs , can we come" asked Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Sure why not as long as you blondie don't try anything we should be cool I will kill you if you do try anything" she answered.

1 hour later

"Finally we are gonna get a bath since I have been in a comma for the last three days" Akari said as she walked out of the locker room to the bath alone.

Boys side of the bath

"Ok Kiba let's take a look at the girls!" Naruto said finding a hole in the wall to look through. "Oh god look at Akari she has so many scars" Naruto said slightly frightened but emotional.

Girls side of the bath

Sakura walks out trying to show off nothing as she is about to sit down in the bath Shiro ran and did a huge cannon ball into the bath which made Sakura fall down on the stone she was on, "sorry pinkey" Shiro said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not funny you beast" Sakura said.

"whatever forehead" Shiro said with no emotion as she looked away.

Boys side of the bath

"oh cat fight" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"what is that blue mark on their left arms… is that an Anbu mark?!"Naruto yelled silently as he climbed up the wall but as soon as he got to the top the wall broke under him sending him into the girls side of the hot spring.

With Shiro and the other shrieking Kiba and Sasuke were now visible. Shiro was ready to pound all of them all so she did, "WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKAS" she yelled chasing all three of them around the hot spring but then realizing she had no towel.

"Get back here" She barked grabbing a towel and throwing punches at kiba and Naruto.

10 minutes after the event of the blood bath kiba and Naruto exited the locker room with bruises and cuts on their faces, Sasuke without a scratch.

"Hn dobe this is your fault" The Uchiha Groaned.

"Whatever teme" Naruto barked holding his swollen cheek.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY"A new voice shouted running and crashing into kiba knocking him down.

"Hey watch it kid" Kiba said rubbing his head

It was a boy about fourteen years old with fiery red hair spiking out in multiple directions his bangs slightly covering his eyes with his head band tied sideways around his forehead with even redder eyes with a scar going over his left eye and his right cheek (two separate scars) wearing a traditional black karate outfit.

"G-gomen I'm looking for someone I-I can't find her, her father said I could find her here see." He panted heavily, keeping his left eye shut.

"Hey kiba you didn't have to wait here for us." Akari's voice rang from behind him.

"OH hey, it's just this kid ran into me" he sighed dusting himself off and grabbing Akamaru off the ground.

"AKARI MY DEAREST" The red haired boy screamed trying to hug Akari, running up to her

"NOT NOW KAI" Shiro's angered voice growled punching him directly in the face before he could make contact.

"OWWW c'mon Shiro don't be like that." Kai said pouting a bit.

"No Kai I already told you and your stupid father from day one Akari is not gonna be with you in anyway so you can go home." Shiro said in an upset tone.

"It's already four how about you all just come over and Shiro and I will make you dinner." Akari said trying to not make anyone more upset or curious.

1 hour later

"ITADAKIMASU!" they all said in unison at the dinner table in Shiro and Akari's apartment.

While everyone was enjoying the home cooked meal Kai decided to bring up what he was speaking of earlier " Oh my lovely Akari-chan makes the best food I can't wait to have you make this food only for me when we get married-'' he goes on until a very upset Inuzuka interrupts.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MARRIED?!" he shouts outraged at the comment.

"DAMMIT KAI I AM GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU. IT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN EVER I MEAN IT SHE WILL NOT BE WITH YOU" Shiro yelled.

"YEAH IT IS HER CHOICE NOT YOURS!" Kiba yelled slightly embarrassed at what he just said.

"Umm..Kiba-kun why did you just stick up for Akari," Shiro asked with a menacing look on her face.

"Err.. well, uh" he stuttered out nervously noticing Shiro get out of her seat "uh-oh" he thought before taking off around the apartment with Shiro hot on his tail

"Well now that she's gone..." Kai started before Shiro came back around kicking him out of his chair knocking on the ground chasing both of them around the apartment

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING" Kai shouted trying to out run Shiro destroying everything in their path.

15 minutes later

The brand new apartment is now destroyed.

"There goes three months rent down the drain, thanks to Shiro, Kiba, and Kai," Akari moaned.

Now Kiba is cleaning up and so is Kai while Shiro is yelling at both of them while Akari is saying her goodbyes to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"So, Hinata you should probably get on home that way you don't get into trouble with your family I will see you tomorrow!" Akari said

"OK BOYS GO HOME GET SOME REST CAUSE WE WILL BE TRAINING TOMMOROW!" Shiro yelled while she kicked both Kai and Kiba out of the apartment.

"Good night Akari see you in the morning!" Shiro yelled and ran into her room. Akari did as well setting herself on her bed looking at the ceiling of the plain white room, she gave a small sigh before slipping into unconsciousness

End of chapter two

Chapter is done and so is our essay we will truly try to update this soon!

10 reviews and we'll update(yeah I lied about the soon part)

-Akari and Shiro Takahashi


	3. Chapter 3:Hinata's Tears

Akari: Wow two chapters within the same...uh year?

Shiro: You care why

Akari: I don't know anyways on with chapter Three

WE_DO_NOT_OWN_NARUTO

Hinata was running. Running as fast as she could in the empty streets of Konoha, rain pouring down on her, as warm tears dripped down her cheeks. She didn't bother looking where she was going causing her to crash into a figure.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you playing in the rain too?" Shiro's cheery voice rang out picking herself up out of a puddle "A-ano what's wrong Hinata why're you crying, AW MAN I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?" she screamed circling Hinata looking for injuries.

"N-no of course not it-it's just I need some alone time" Hinata said trying to take off past Shiro, before she grabbed her by the wrist.

"C'mon come inside we'll talk alright" Shiro said in a nurturing voice leading her inside the complex still holding onto her wrist.

Shiro slowly opened the door to their apartment seeing Akari sitting on the couch reading what looked like a lucky star manga. She perked her head up looking in her older sister's direction then back at her book marking her place and walking in their direction holding a towel.

"Dry off you'll get sick" she sighed "I'll get one for you to Hinata-wait why is Hinata here?" she asked walking towards the bathroom.

"A-ano can we sit d-down?" she murmured quietly taking the towel Akari gave her.

"Sure" Shiro said plopping herself on the couch "So what's up why were you running out in the rain, I mean I did it just 'cause I had to cancel training and all"

"W-wel-l" She started having tears dripping down her face "M-my o-oto-san d-disowned me f-from the clan" she cried balling into her towel

"Nani" the sisters said in complete shock

_Flashback_

"Lady Hinata" a hyuuga member said entering her room "Hiashi wishes to speak to you" He said bowing his head

"H-hai" she said softly before heading towards the Hyuuga training grounds greeting her father and sister.

"Hinata" Hiashi said coldly to his daughter "as you know you have still not been able to defeat Hanabi, Neji, or any clan member for that matter you are truly weak and pathetic"

"A-ano" she started feeling her throat starting to close up "g-gomen"

"IS that all you can say how are you supposed to become heir of this clan, you can't complete the simplest of tasks, you've failed practically every mission, you truly are a failure." He barked with anger in his voice "if you cannot defeat your next opponent you will be banished from this clan"

_END FLASHBACK_

"Aww man I'm sorry Hinata" Shiro said rubbing her back with small tears forming in her eyes she turned to her sister to see her putting on her vest and grabbing her sword.

"Onee-chan what're you doing"

"Taking care of business." She growled quickly moving out the door.

"Uh-oh, Hinata c'mon" Shiro said darting out the door with Hinata following.

Akari was running until she reached the Hyuuga complex meeting three clan members guarding the entrance

"What is your business of being here?" one of the clan members said.

"I am here to speak to the Hyuuga head." Akari relied coldly

"What is your business of being here?"He asked again

"Let me in NOW" She barked pushing him to the wet ground.

The two Hyuugas rushed toward her in jyuuken position, she barley dodged the attack, she hit one of the members square in the center of his neck and the other in the stomach.

She rushed inside seeing a tall man with long brown hair tied up in a small ponytail near the bottom of his hair wearing a traditional white robe.

"What is the meaning of this" he said coldly

"you're Hiashi correct?" Akari asked placing her hand on the handle of her sword

"Yes, who are you" Hiashi growled staying completely calm.

Akari didn't answer she stayed completely still closing her eyes trying feel her surroundings _"He has quite a large chakra reserve" she thought quietly._

"Who are you!?"Hiashi yelled again.

"I am Akari Takahashi heir to the Takahashi clan, I am here to exact revenge on you for hurting Hinata." she said through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe you could even be associated with that disgrace if you are an elite like yourself"

"SHUT UP"Akari screamed drawing her sword "I may not know Hinata that well but at least I know she has a good heart, she is not a disgrace"

Akari charged towards the head slashing her sword near Hyashi's face chopping off some of his hair.

"_Unbelievable I didn't see her coming"_ he thought activating his byakyugan slipping in to jyuuken position charging at her.

_**Outside the Hyuuga manner**_

"Wow I've never seen Onee-chan fight like this before" Shiro said in aww as rain continued to poor down on the two gennin. "can you believe she's doin' this all for you Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano b-but why" Hinata asked nervously

"I don't really now but no matter what Akari always tries to find the good in others so I guess she knows you should be let back in" Shiro said smiling

"Shiro I have n-no i-idea what you just s-said" Hinata said in a daze

"Neither do I c'mon let's go"She said running inside the manner

Hyashi ran towards Akari sending a blow directly towards her stomach causing her to fly towards the door landing on the hard tile.

"C-crap"She panted barley able to stand

"Do you give up child" Hiashi glared

"You kiddin' me i'm just getting started" She laughed disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"w-what the"Hiashi said looking around franticly "I can't see her even with the byakugan" he thought before feeling a sharp blow to his neck

"H-how" he muttered before slipping into unconsciousness

"How did you do that"Hinata and Shiro screamed in unison

"How were you able to deceive the byakugan?" Hinata said in aww

"Speed and a master gen-jutsu" Akari said grinning before falling to the floor due to chakra depletion

_**Akari:sorry for such a short chapter and long update...again**_

_**Shiro:Yeah we've been busy with school and the internet**_

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hinata's Pet

Chapter 4: Hinata's Pet

Shiro: Wait Hinata's pet? Are we buying her a cat or something?

Akari:No just...it's part of the story, don't get sidetracked.

Shiro:Whatever

WE_DO_NOT_OWN_NARUTO

Akari woke up in a cold sweat panting heavily from her nightmare "What w-was that"She panted sliding of her covers and stumbling through the apartment seeing Shiro and Hinata sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey she's awake"Shiro exclaimed happily

"What happened?" Akari asked still groggy "And why does my body hurt?"

"Well you almost killed the head of the Hyuuga clan-I mean just look at yourself your clothes are destroyed" Shiro replied

Akari took a look at herself to see her sister was right, her vest was torn open as well as most of her fishnet suit her pants were covered in dust and torn open.

"Welp i'm going to take a shower now" Akari sighed walking to the bathroom

"So Hinata where're you planning on staying" Shiro asked

"A-ano well"She replied in an unsure hadn't quite thought out her plan when she left the mansion.

"You know" Shiro said with a grin "you could stay here with us"

"R-really"She said shocked with tears forming in her eyes "Oh T-THANK YOU" She cried out in joy

"No problem and while we're at it we'll train you alright?"

_**Meanwhile**_

Naruto was sitting quietly eating his ramen when a sudden noise caught his attention. It was the sound of a conversation and like any sane person he chose to listen in.

"_C'mon Hinata-chan you can have my room and i'll room with onee-chan" Shiro's voice said in a happy tone_

"_A-ano are y-you sure" Hinata asked shyly_

"Hm what's Hinata doin' over with Shiro and whatshername" Naruto pondered as he continued to listen

"_So when the rain clears up we'll start with a very powerful technique" Shiro said seriously_

"_A-are you sure" Hinata replied "i-i mean couldn't we start with some basics"_

"_Heck no, you know enough, it's fine"_

"Powerful technique" Naruto thought with a grin "I gotta know" he said jumping up and running to the door "Wait if I go now they'll know I was spyin' on 'em so I need a disguise or something so I can try to learn just from being there"He murmured _"I got it"_

Shiro continued moving her stuff out of her 'old' room when she heard a small scratching at the door

"Hey Hinata can you get that?"

"H-hai"

Hinata walked quickly towards the door and opened it cautiously to find a small orange fox with slanted eyes three symmetrical marks on its cheeks as well as a tuff of yellow fur atop its head

Hinata gave a sharp gasp "it's so kawai" she cheered holding the fox to her chest giving small squeals of joy.

"Hinata whats up" Akari asked poking her head out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel tied around her chest.

"I f-found this little f-fox outside he's so cute"She exclaimed Akari looked at the fox leaning down slightly to get a better look at it to see swirls in its eyes.

"Yeah he is cute"She chuckled walking towards her room

"C-come on let's go see Shiro" she said walking towards the kitchen.

"LOOK AT DA WITTLE BAYBEY AND IT'S WITTLE PAAAAWS" Shiro screamed grabbing the fox and nearly cuddling it to death.

Akari: I think you may have overreacted just a bit Shiro

Shiro:Oh please I could've reacted a lot worse

Akari:how so

Shiro:I could've actually squashed him

Akari:Please don't *face palming*

"I bet you're hungry huh" Shiro grinned pulling some beef out of the fridge

The fox stared at it before (Bad Pun Alert)wolfing it down.

"Six-o-clock better get dinner started" Shiro said walking towards her sister's room knocking gently before entering

Akari was sitting calmly on her bed reading another manga dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey"she muttered not looking up from the book

"What're we going to have for dinner" she asked

"First why is Hinata still here and second why are you asking me?"She said with a blank innocent look.

"Well I said she could stay so i'll be roomin' with you for awhile and you make tastier food" She replied nervously with a grin

"I'll make some pho then you two can help" She said quietly putting her book down and walking out of the room.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"Nee-chan where's the (Another bad pun alert) beef(Pretty sure Wendy's doesn't exist here"" Akari asked looking through the fridge

"Uh well the fox kinda...ate it" She said nervously

"Well there goes that plan out the window"She sighed "well we might as well eat out"

"i-i know a good café that's p-pretty c-close by" Hinata said picking up the fox

"That reminds me what are we gonna name in"Shiro chimed in

Hinata looked at the fox before making a decision "... "She said tilting her head

"good enough c'mon fox let's go eat" Shiro said running out the door before running back inside "forgot my keys and wallet"

_**later**_

"T-this is the place"Hinata murmured holding close to her chest

"This looks like a nice pla-OH crap** He's** Here"Shiro groaned Pointing to Kai sitting at a table drinking tea by himself.

"Don't notice me don't notice me don't-" Akari chanted but it was too late

"MY DEAREST AKARI-CHAN I KNEW YOU COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM M-" he could not finnish due to the fact his face hit Shiro's fist and foot, basically he got his ass kicked once again.

"Leave her alone" She screamed repeatedly kicking him.

"I'll have some dango please " Akari said quietly to the cashier digging around in her pockets to find the money.

"U-uh c-coming right up" He said shaken up by Shiro's act

"A-ano I'll have some as well please" Hinata said shyly

"We probably should eat something healthy but whatever"She sighed handing the cashier the money.

"F-for here or to go?"

"to go Please we'll eat some other stuff at home" Akari muttered

LATER...AGAIN

"I love dango"Shiro sighed with a tooth pick hanging out of her mouth

"Hey I found some chicken" Akari said happily

"To full of dango g'night" Shiro groaned walking to bed

"You want some Hinata?"Akari asked pulling out some rice

"H-hai"she said smiling " too"

"But i'm not hungry"Naruto thought struggling to get loose from Hinata's grip

"Here Mr. fox" she said placing him on the ground having him run off

"He'll be back trust me" Akari said smiling

**After dinner**

"i'll see you in the morning Akari-san" Hinata said stifling a yawn

"see ya"

Hinata lied down to her sleeping fox with a smile on her face she felt true happiness with this little fox

she started to drift off as happy images flooded through her head.

_**Several hours later**_

"Man i'm so tired"Naruto thought yawning "but if I fall asleep the jutsu will drop and-and-and-Zzz"

Hinata awoke to quite a shock, a sleeping Naruto lie in his underwear next to her sleeping soundly.

She gave a large scream before blacking out causing Shiro and Akari to run in scared as heck.

Naruto sat up with a dazed look on his face.

"uh...hi?"he squeaked "I can explain" He yelled throwing his hands in front of him in a defensive form.

"Speak blonde"Shiro barked

"uh...well I heard you guys talking about a powerful technique and I wanted to learn it" he said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"Y'know if you just asked we would train you" Akari stated folding her arms in front of her chest

"Will you train me then"Naruto asked jumping up with a grin

"I guess but you're not staying here got that" Shiro sighed walking back to her bed

"Get some clothes on and we'll start training alright" Akari said stretching her arms out

"What about Hinata" Naruto pointed out poking Hinata's side

"Ok we'll train later I'm goin' back to sleep it's like-" Akari looked at the clock on the wall"- two-thirty"she sighed

"Where do I sleep" Naruto questioned

"In you're house"she sighed pushing him out the door out of the apartment heading back to her room where Shiro lie sprawled out on the bed

"looks like im sleeping on the couch" Akari muttered exiting the room and jumping on the couch falling asleep as soon as she landed

Akari- see the title makes sense now right

Shiro- I guess

Hinata-*blushing furiously* I-i-i saw N-n-naruto-k-kun n-n-nak-ked

Kai-my face hurts

Shiro- Kai

Kai-yes?

Shiro- Get the frick-a-frack out of here

Akari- Frick-a-frack?

Shiro- yes firck-a-frack any ways please review


	5. Chapter 5:Chuunin Exams Part One

Akari: Hello ladies and gentleman... and Sakura

Sakura: HEY

Shiro: Calm down pinky any ways welcome to chapter five

WE_DO_NOT_OWN_NARUTO_

Naruto stood quietly in the middle of training ground seven striking one of the many wooden beams around him, sweat dripping down his face, he kept striking until he fell to the ground.

"D-Damn" he panted wiping the sweat of his face throwing his jacket on the ground.

"Hey blonde" Shiro called from behind Naruto making him flinch and nearly fall down "I didn't expect you to be here for another hour or so"

"W-well I need to train hard to become Hokage" He cheered pumping both hands in the air almost hitting Akari and Hinata

"Well well if it isn't dobe and his friends" Sasuke teased behind the four gennin

"As you can see an angered duck approaches" Akari said mimicking an animal planet voiceover

"Shut up"Sasuke glared "Are you looking for a fight or something?"

"Weeeeell" Shiro said grinning

"Oh Kami not again" Akari sighed

"C'mon i'll take you on"Shiro said with a wide grin on her face

Sasuke gave a small smirk "Hn"

"Is that all you have to say Hn" Shiro teased mimicking him

"S-stop that" he glared

"S-stop that" She replied acting out a damsel-in-distress pose

Sasuke slipped in to his normal fighting style waiting for the attack

"Hi there" she whispered from behind him he turned around to strike but she disappeared

Shiro charged up attacking his mid-section and upper chest causing him to fall to the ground cluching his stomach in pain

"C'mon at least try, i'm only using half my strength" Shiro begged

Sasuke stood up and made several hand signs "Fire style:Pheonix flower" He shouted as multiple fireballs launched from his mouth hitting Shiro practically lighting her clothes on fire

"aww man you ruined my vest" Shiro whined throwing it to the ground leaving her in her fishnet suit and shorts "I might as well end this"

Shiro charged forward again this time with an ominously charged chakra sphere forming in her right hand,colored that of a blood red

"N-nani"Sasuke thought trying to dodge it but it was to late, it hit directly in his chest leaving him paralyzed on the ground for a few seconds "W-what t-the h-hell" He yelled trying to get up, his body nearly paralyzed

"simple my duck butted friend that technique is known as the "namuyan" a special clan technique of ours basicly it paralyzes the body momentarily while draining the target of their chakra and surprisingly Nee-Chan went easy on you if she went full power it would've killed you" Akari said simply

"Teach it to me" Sasuke said coldly struggling to get up

"What? No" Shiro yelled

"If I have that technique i'll be unstoppable in the up coming chunnin exams" he grinned madly

"I told you NO this technique is very difficult to master not to mention the amount of chakra it takes plus its only for Takahashi clan members" she barked at him

"Hn fine" Sasuke sighed walking away from the training ground

"I don't trust him at all" Akari said looking at the ground nervousley

"Neither do I any ways we need to see Hokage-sama about the upcoming chunnin exams" Shiro sighed "but first home I need something else to wear I don't want people to stare"

_**twenty minutes later**_

Shiro and Akari walked towards the Hokage's office greeting several gaurs with a straight look they soon met with the Hokage "Hello girls how are you adjusting to the village" Sarutobi said with a grin

"Fine" the sisters said in unison

"er Hokage-sama we need to talk about the upcoming chunnin exams" Akari said folding her arms in front of her chest

"Nothing to worry about just show up"

"Yeah but when is it" Shiro questioned

"Four days from now" He said quietly

"Welp time to train"Shiro said grabbing her sisters wrist and jumping out of the window with barley a sound

The sisters left and headed back to the training grounds to find Naruto next to an unconscious Hinata

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Shiro screamed angrily

"nothing I was tryin' to talk to her and she just fainted" Naruto pleaded

"Fine at least help take her back to the house" Akari sighed heading off of the training grounds

_**four days later**_

"Look how many people are here" shouted an astounded Naruto as he entered the testing area

"Shut up baka" Sakura yelled hitting him over the head

"Attention everyone the written portion of the exam will begin in twenty minutes please use this time to prepare yourself" A voice boomed over the intercom system

Naruto looked around rapidly "Where is Hinata and the others?" Questioned Naruto and was blown aback as a large puff of smoke appeared in front of him

Hinata Akari and Shiro stood in front of team seven but something was off, Hinata was dressed completely different from usual she was wearing a black vest like the twin's but with no logo on the sleeves, she wore a shorted fishnet underneath with her normal leggings

"Whats with the whole change?" Sakura asked circling Hinata

"For the past four days we've been training Hinata and sorta destroyed her old clothes plus she couldn't wear her old jacket anyways since she's not a clan member anymore" Shiro explained

"Why can't she wear her jacket?" Sasuke asked

"I-i don't w-want to t-talk about i-it "Hinata murmured pushing her index fingers together nervously

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan you'll do great" Naruto cheered putting his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush and of course faint

"aww crap Akari you know the drill we have to take her to her teammates" Shiro sighed face palming as Akari picked up Hinata and began walking

Akari and Shiro picked up Hinata and started the search for her teammates they suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice

"Crap" they both thought when a certain red head jumped up from behind Akari

"OH MY DEAREST AKARI-CHAN!" Kai screamed hugging Akari from behind

"KAI GET OFF HER" Shiro yelled dropping Hinata and punching Kai into a nearby wall

Akari just stood there trying to support Hinata while Shiro walked towards Kai

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shiro screamed picking Kai up by his shirt

"Simple Shiro-nee-sama in order to participate in the chuunin exams you must have your full team and guess what! I'm still apart of your team!" He cheered happily

"NANI?" Shiro gasped "t-that's right"

"Oh man I forgot that he was on our team" Akari morned as Hinata started to wake up

"What's going on" she muttered

"Nothing let's go meet your team" Akari sighed as she and Hinata searched for her team

"So Shiro nee-sama are you going to let me help?" Kai said with a grin

Shiro mumbled under her breath a small "fine" she was silent before speaking again "And don't call me that!"

_**WRITTEN EXAMS**_

Shiro sat silently staring at her test, she was seated by two random ninja, she continued to stare at her test before thinking "What the heck is this?"

Akari sat by another ninja and Sasuke she looked over to see both ninja had not even started

"well might as well do something important" she thought before doodling all over the paper with a small smile on her face.

About an hour later the "written exam" was completed about twenty ninja were excluded for cheating or giving up the next exam was the survival compitition

"Oh man i'm exited" Naruto cheered with a large grin on his face

"shut up Naruto you nearly gave me and Sasuke-kun a heart attack when you raised your hand earlier"Sakura barked hitting him over the head

"hey guys" Akari sighed walking up to team seven with kai and her sister holding one of the earth scrolls she got at the beginning of the presentation for the challenge (i'm way to lazy to type out every thing :p)

"Hey Akari what's up with you" Naruto asked

"i-it's nothing don't worry about it" she replied forcing a fake smile

"ok whatever you say" Naruto said walking away

Akari turned to her sister to see Shiro with a bright red face

"Eh nee-Chan what's wrong?" Akari asked waving her hand in front of Shiro's face

She only replied with "kawaii"

Akari turned her head to see a boy about her age with bright red hair and what looked like a kanji tattoo on his forehead but what really stood out was the giant gourd on his back

"are you ok nee-Chan" Akari asked again

Shiro snapped out of it now with a light blush on her cheeks "F-fine!" She nearly yelled

"Whatever you say nee-Chan" Akari sighed "Where's kai"

"I dunno why do you care?" Shiro replied

"I do't it's just we can't enter without him is all"

"he'll turn up trust me that perverted friggen... " Shiro mumbled the rest "Let's just go in I'm sure he already entered"

"ok well let's just head in" Akari said as the siblings entered the Forest of death on the serch for the scrolls

end of part one trust me i'm going to put more effort into part two it's way more interesting then this

-Akari


End file.
